Crush
by QofNaboo
Summary: Sabe gets bored on the Royal Starship and chats with Obi-Wan. She also develops a heavy duty crush on him (how could she NOT get a crush on him? but anyway...)
1. The Beginning- Sabe's POV

The Story Line: You know how, in TPM, Obi-Wan and Sabe (in the Queen's garb) spend ALL that time on the Royal Starship together? Yeah. Well, I got this idea in my head, see: Sabe is in my age range, therefore we would have somewhat similar thoughts…and, well, you'll get the idea soon enough…  
  
Disclaimers: I own nada, I just got really, really bored and am slightly obsessed / possessed right now. I own no characters (I'd like to own Obi-Wan, but that's a different story), etc. Not making any money either, although that would be nice too, but anyway…  
  
Setting: Royal Starship, told from Sabe's point of view  
  
********************************  
  
I - am so - bored. I've been sitting on this ship, in this stuffy headdress and gown, for hours now. Nobody is talking or moving in this throne room. The walls are closing in and suffocating me. That's it! I'm out of here!  
  
"Your Highness?"   
  
"I'm going to walk around the ship, Panaka, I can't sit here anymore. No, don't follow me, I want to be on my own."  
  
Wow it feels good to move around. Now where do I go? The cockpit, maybe. Yeah, let's see what's going on in there. Dooby dooby doo. Hey, there's Ric, I could talk to him. And there's the Padawan, why is he always frowning? He looks bored too, maybe I can talk to him. Damn this dress.  
  
"Are you bored?" what a perfect conversation starter, Sabe.  
"Hmm?"  
Force! He's gorgeous! Whoa, suddenly this dress is a whole lot hotter. Okay, control yourself Sabe, just smile and repeat the question. Ack! My throat is dry.  
"Um, are you bored?" Oh yes, stutter, that's the perfect way to grab his attention. Yes! I got him to smile! And what a beautiful smile it is, o my, my knees are wobbly. Sit down, Sabe, before you make a fool of yourself. Yes, good, you can do this, right.  
"To be honest, yes, your Highness."  
"Oh, no, I'm not-" Wait, let me lean in closer, I should keep this on the down low, "I'm not the Queen, I'm her decoy. But, uh, you don't know that," Yes! I managed a wink! Go me! "so you can keep calling me 'your Highness' if you like," Force help me, he smells good. And those lips…those, perfect, lips…ok Sabe, sit up before your drool drips on him.  
"Certainly, your Highness."  
Another smile! He is so hot. Look at those eyes, the clearest blue, they're smiling at me- or maybe that's the lack of oxygen going to my brain- breathe Sabe! But still, there is something devious behind them. No, no, don't giggle! Ack! I can't stop! Good thing my face is painted white because I'm positive I must be blushing. Breathe, breathe, breathe! Stop giggling like an idiot! Now he's laughing too, great, I'll never be able to stop now. Okay, just keep talking, that will make me stop.  
"So, um, tell me about yourself," yes, please do, you divine male specimen, "what do you do with your free time?"  
"I don't have much, I'm afraid. I'm always training, meditating, or on a mission like this one."  
He has the most beautiful speech pattern - I have ever heard - in my entire life. That little freckle on his cheek is absolutely adorable. His hair, so fuzzy, it must be soft to the touch…  
"Oh, is the training difficult?"  
"It is rather rigorous, yes, lots of teras kasi practice and lightsaber techniques; quite a workout."  
Hmm, him- working out- in workout clothing- sweating- breathing hard…I think I'm going to faint. No, no, just keep talking.  
"Have you been in many battles?"  
*Beep* What the hell is that? It's coming from his robe, he's beeping. Oh wait, it's his com link. Sith, something's interrupting our conversation. Aw, no, he's back to frowning. Crud.   
"I've got to go down and check on the generator, would you care to come with me?"  
"Sure," He's inviting me to come with him! That means he likes me! Follow him, Sabe! I must be beaming like a moron, but I couldn't care less, he likes me! Uh oh, stairs. Stairs and this dress do not mix. Ok Sabe, slowly and carefully…Yikes!  
"Ah!"  
Wow, he caught me before I had even begun to fall. He's holding me in his arms, by the Force, he's warm. Don't let go, don't let go…  
"Are you alright?"  
I can tell he's fighting laughter. Sabe, you klutz, "Um, yes, I'm fine, thank you for catching me," he's letting go! No! Sith! What I wouldn't give to be back in that position. Hey, this is the generator room. We're alone, wonderful.   
"I wonder how long it will be until your Master comes back with a new one."  
"From the way he sounded over the com, quite some time."  
Good, that gives me more time with you, handsome. I've got to get closer to him. There we go, now I can gaze in peace.  
"Sooooooo, got a girlfriend?" Uh oh, that was the wrong question. He just bolted straight up. Don't look at me like that, I'm sorry! Wait- phew! He smiled, good.  
"No, not at the moment," Yes! Yes! Music to my ears! "Why do you ask?" Oh Sith.  
"Well, um," Nice mess you've gotten yourself into, Sabe. How am I going to answer him? "How can I put this? Um," Oh, screw it! Those perfect lips are just asking to be kissed!  
  
  
Tada! You like? Shall I continue the story? Yes? No? Lemme know!  



	2. And now from Obi's POV...

Story Line: I suggest you read chapter 1. Those who ask shall receive, and I've gotten requests for chapter 2 to be from Obi-Wan's POV- so here ya go!  
  
What in the name of the Force am I doing? Master will not be pleased. But as long as we're not caught, he'll have no way of knowing…don't even think about it Obi, this is not proper conduct for a Padawan on a mission (Author's Note: pun intended). I should be discouraging her, however suavely, but discouraging her nonetheless, not slipping her the tongue! They expect me to say no to this beautiful creature, I think not, especially with these soft lips of hers. It must be difficult for her to maneuver in that headdress; and those feathers are tickling my face. Dare I break this kiss to ask if she wants to remove it? But wait, she's got my braid entwined in her fingers. I couldn't pull away from this kiss if I tried. What was that? Uh-oh, somebody's coming down here- it's the captain. Not good, not good! How am I gonna tell her? Nope, too late…  
  
"What on Naboo are you two doing?"   
"Captain Panaka! We were just, um," the girl is fumbling for words.   
"I can see now why you wanted to wander off on your own, your Highness."  
"Well, you see…" Sith. We're in trouble now. Or maybe not. This is one of those situations where my Jedi skills will save my own hide. Ok, Obi, just a slight wave of your hand, and a smooth, persuasive voice…  
"You didn't see anything," By the power of the Force, I hope this works.  
"I didn't see anything," That's right, you didn't.  
"The Queen is safe with me, your services are not needed," go away, go away, go away…  
"The Queen is safe with you, my services are not needed," excellent, now just one more gesture…  
"You may leave now, and prevent anyone else from entering this room," this way I can be alone with the girl.  
"I will leave now, and prevent anyone else from entering this room."  
Judging by the look on her face, I just confused, startled or impressed her, "Are you alright?" I pray the mood has not been spoiled. Don't let it slip away, Obi, take her by the waist. Good, she's smiling, her makeup is everywhere, that means it's all over my face as well.  
"That was astonishing, you have the most amazing power!" Alright, I've impressed her. He he he, come closer beautiful, and I'll show you what else I have that is amazing.  
"What are you laughing about?" Ah! Good, the mood has not been spoiled.  
"Oh, nothing," you might as well tell her, Obi, it's not like you'll be seeing her after this mission, "it's just a little bit funny."  
"What is?" the girl has a dazzling smile, that's for sure.  
"This feeling inside," With the makeup rubbed off, now I can see when she blushes. She's toying with my braid again, but for once I don't mind. I don't let just anyone mess with my hair…  
"I'm not one of those who can easily hide…" You'd better stop there, Obi, unfortunately I have no room in my life for a relationship. But why must my heart hide these feelings I can't fight? Because I am a Jedi, and I chose a life without love. I pray this will fade. After all, I barely know the girl! And will probably never see her again after this mission is over. O well, better enjoy the moment while it lasts. Just one more kiss…yes. Obi, you crazy fool, how do you get yourself into these things? I can't do this to her, though, it's not right.  
"Your Highness…"  
"Mm, yes, Obi-Wan?"   
It's torture to hold her this close, just to know I can't have her, "We can't do this," I hate doing this.  
"Oh, I know."   
Please, please, please don't get upset. A pretty face like yours should never be streaked with tears, "It goes against the Jedi codes, and after this mission, chances are we'll never see each other again…" she's smiling, why would she smile?  
"You're so solemn, let's not jump the gun and just enjoy this?"   
What?!? Did I not mention that this is forbidden? Another kiss, oh, it would be so easy to just lose myself, so easy to forget what complications come with this…"But, your Highness-" her finger is to my lips. Force, she makes me feel so…  
"Shhh, look, I know the rules and regulations, I'm the Queen's handmaiden, my life is surrounded by politics. I don't know what's going to come out of this, and I know we shouldn't be messing around in the first place, but maybe the Force has a reason for bringing us together, so let's just see what happens, hmm? Come what may."  
She's got a point. And if the Force wishes us stay together, who am I to deny the Force? You think too much, Obi-Wan, just nod, "Come what may," and keep kissing her.  
  
You like? I know I got a little serious 4 a bit there, sorry. The words just come out of my fingers sometimes, especially in cases of boredom like this. Hope you people don't deject it now. Can you find the Moulin Rouge references?  



End file.
